


Emotions Are For Children - A George Weasley Story

by sincerelyrainyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, New York City, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyrainyy/pseuds/sincerelyrainyy
Summary: writing this with a friend who doesn't have ao3 so posting it on here! (also on wattpad @sincerelyrainy)Astrid Black has always been on the outside of life. Her mother left her on her own in her teen years, while she never seemed to know much about her father. But that changed that one day in the JFK airport. Who new that a Weasley would be the person that could change everything?
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, harships, sticking together - Relationship





	1. castor

Castor: It's one of the stars that formed the Gemini constellation. Castor is the twin of Pollux, in ancient Greece, this star was also known as Apollo. In China was known as Yin, one of the fundamental forces that give life balance.

George's POV

Seeing her for the first time feels like a breath of fresh air. She sat on the floor of the JFK International airport, with her headphones plugged in and blasting a familiar song that somehow she seems to know every single word to. I notice her tapping her fingers against the floor, swaying her head back and forth to the music. She's writing in a sketchbook very vigorously, almost like she's tearing through the pages one by one trying to find the meaning of her scribbles. But she doesn't seem to notice everyone around her. She gets stared at and whispered about, but she's completely oblivious to the fact that she's the elephant in the room. She also doesn't seem like she's in a hurry whatsoever. The flight attendant calls out the final boarding call for flight B772 to Athens, Greece, but she doesn't get up from her spot. Families with babies, army veterans, old couples, and businessmen pass by her, making it hard for me to spot her. After they pass, she's gone. Almost like she never existed.


	2. deviant

Deviant: Someone or something that differs from normality

But there she was again. Except now sitting next to my sister. They were chatting and smiling at each other, enjoying the other's company. What a feeling, it is, to smile. I almost feel like I have to teach myself how to do it again. It's good to see Ginny smile. She hasn't had the time to be happy these past couple of months. She always seems to be trudging around the house, only coming out of her room for meals. I feel like I haven't been able to have a real conversation with anyone in my family for a long time. No one wants to look into each other's eyes anymore. They specifically avoid each other, trying to talk as little as possible. Especially me. I don't think that my mum can even say a word to me. It's too hard for her.

Ginny attempts to keep the conversation rolling, but the two are eventually stopped by the PA system.

"Flight B9974 departing from gate C4 has been canceled due to technical issues. We are sorry for your inconvenience. Please come to the front counter so we can help you in anyway." The light from the room disappears. Simultaneously, everyone sighs. People whisper their complaints back and forth as we try to understand the full situation. We've been waiting for this flight for hours. Mum sighs and slowly walks towards the ticket desk. This just reminds me how much I hate Muggle traveling. If it wasn't for the Ministry shutting down every form of transportation after the attack, then we wouldn't be here.

"What did they say?" Ron asks cautiously to Mum.

"They didn't give us anything new. Apparently we are being located to a hotel nearby to stay the night, but they aren't planning on paying for any of it," she says. Dad puts a hand on Mum's shoulder. Mum goes over to collect Ginny and tell her the news, but ends up striking a completely different conversation.

"Ginny dear, who's this your talking to?" Mum says.

"I'm Astrid, Astrid Black," the girl says. She shakes Mum's hand firmly.

"We met when Harry had to take a trip here a little while ago in a coffee shop," Ginny shares. "Astrid, this is my dad, Arthur, and these are my brothers, George and Ron."

"Hey," Astrid says, shaking each one of our hands. I'm not sure if it's just me, but she seems to hold onto mine a little more than someone might normally would. I tune out the rest of the conversation without realizing it. I'm too busy watching her. The way she puts her hair behind her ears, or how she fiddles with the belt loops on her pants when she gets nervous. The way her earrings jangle around when she laughs. She has a good laugh. Raspy, but also so rich at the same time. That's also something that I haven't thought about in a while. It must feel good to laugh.

"I'd be happy to show you around if you want, my apartment is close by. I can also talk to the hotel staff about where you're staying. They're family friends, so they would be happy to help," Astrid explains.

"Well that sounds like a wonderful idea," Mum says. Astrid smiles.

"We better get going though, or else all of the taxis will be gone." We follow her through the crowds of people, finally making it outside. She puts her fingers between her lips and whistles a shrill sound. Somehow, a car immediately pulls over. She waves at the taxi driver, and talks to him. He agrees to take us.

"Don't worry, Ralph will take good care of us, right?" Astrid smirks, opening the trunk of the car. She starts to help my dad load all of our stuff into the trunk. She climbs into the passenger seat of the car. We all pile in behind her, squishing into the tiny seats.

"Really Ralph? You're still listening to Kenny G again? What happened to that mixtape I made you the other day?" Astrid jokes.

"Kenny G is better than whatever crap you put on there. I mean, who listens to Tom Petty anymore? That guy is old news," Ralph remarks.

"Well whatever this is, it's making my ears bleed." Astrid turns down the radio, and plugs in the aux cord to her phone. She shuffles through a selection of songs, and then ends up choosing a slow smooth rock song. The car display reads Heroes - David Bowie. Ralph starts the engine, and we start to move. As soon as we get on to the highway, she rolls down the window and sticks her head out. I can hear her sing the words softly to herself, like she's memorized it. This free spirit of a girl, not giving two shits about anything. She mesmerizes me.


	3. chimeric

Chimeric: imaginary, fanciful

Slumping against the floor, a heavy sigh spills from my lips. I do this all the time. I come and sit. And wait. I always think that something might happen. I watch families with their kids reunite with their loved ones, angry passengers who get mad when they miss a flight, and flight attendants who hate every single bit of being there. It's the same thing every single day.

My phone buzzes against my hip in the bag securely at my side. In truth, I really have no clue to why anyone would even bother. I never answer my phone. Ignoring people is a special skill I've developed over these years. The only thing I really use it for, is music. Reaching into my bag, I shuffle through the leather folds. Pulling out the rectangular device, I thrust my headphones into the jack, and scroll to find a song. The beginning notes of Smells Like Teen Spirit wrings through my ears. I let myself get lost in the music, swaying my head back and forth. I strum my fingers along the side of my thigh. Finding myself reaching out for my notebook, I let whatever comes to mind. I scribble recklessly against the thin pages. I hate writing neatly, it takes too much time. In school, I'd finish essays in five minutes flat, yet they couldn't read them. So, they made me sit and rewrite it to their reading capabilities. Needless to say, I learned absolutely nothing from that experience.

It's not that I didn't like literature, in fact I've always admired it along with music. Something about the two, just provides some sense of comfort to me. I don't know what it is really. I honestly don't even know what I am writing right now, I'm too encapsulated in the music that I don't notice everything around me. Many feet crowd the hallways of the busy airport, yet I barely give notice. I'm only waiting for one thing. My mom left when I was 16. Yes, I know, tragic. One morning I got up to go to school, and she just wasn't there. All of her stuff was gone. No note, no nothing. She must have thought that since I was old enough to take care of myself that she didn't need to be around anymore. But for some reason, I was never able to let that go. So that's why I wait. Every single Saturday. My mom once said that she could only fly on Saturdays. It was because it was the perfect time for a flight. Then afterwards, you had all of Sunday to recover from your trip before starting the week. So far, she hasn't come back. My dad on the other hand is a lost cause. My mom told me that he died when I was little, but I still know that he's still out there somewhere.

A light tap on my shoulder jolts me out of my trance like state. A bit annoyed, I pull one of the pieces out of my ears. My eyes darting to find who just interrupted me from my thoughts. I'm greeted by rather awkward looking red head that is way too tall for her age. A wide smile splits across my face.

"Is that a Ginny Weasley I'm seeing?" Pushing myself off the ground, I reach my arm out. Her taking it gladly, she pulls me into more of a boyish greeting. Pulling each other in by one hand and patting each other's back. If you knew anything about Ginny, it's that she hates making others feel uncomfortable. By her doing this, it just reminds me of how good of a person she is, she knows I do not like to be touched. This was as friendly of a greeting you'd get. Well, besides a hug, but I simply just do not do those.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?" I give her a 'are you serious look' and she smacks my arm. "You know what I mean."

"Hey, I didn't say anything." I teased, holding up my hands mockingly. Remembering the last time I'd seen her, I think back to the nerdy looking boy a bit taller than me, yet shorter than her. Smirking devilishly, my eyes burn into hers. Knowing exactly what I'm thinking, she flushes. Her fingers fiddling around with a tie around her wrist. "So, are you two ya know?" I wiggle my eyebrows. Ginny lets out a snort which turns into a fit of giggles.

"Yes, yes we are. I hate you by the way.Why didn't you ever call me?"

"I dunno, life just got in the way," I use as an excuse.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny contradicts, elbowing me in the arm. I've missed her. Throwing my head back, I let out what I call a good chuckle. My hand clutching around my stomach. She does the same, the two of us in sync as always. I don't really like many people, but Ginny, I make an exception to. Wiping our tears, a visibly short woman seemingly in her mid-thirties comes over to us. I don't really have the slightest clue as to who she is, until I see her eyes. Ginny's eyes, but the face is older.

"Hi Mum," Ginny says.

"Ginny dear, who is this you're talking to?" Her eyes darted from mine to hers. Questioning, yet with warmth behind them.

"Astrid, Astrid Black." I pipe up, holding out my hand, hoping she is not a hugger. Smiling to me sweetly, she shakes it with a firm grip. Ginny stands there looking quite relieved. I just think it means her mother doesn't totally hate me. Releasing our grip, Ginny cranes over her mother's shoulder.

"We met when Harry had to take a trip here a little while ago in a coffee shop," Ginny shares. "Astrid, this is my dad, Arthur, and these are my brothers, George and Ron." Looking at each of them, I note all the little details about each and every one. My eyes linger a little longer than I'd like to admit at the tallest boy. I note the round, yet angular build of his jaw, with the light stubble blanketing the pale skin. The rich warm lightness of his eyes, seeing a feeling I'm all too familiar with.

"Hey," I voice, holding out my hand to Ron. He shakes it lightly, too encapsulated by the phone buzzing in his hand. Not that I really care, but by the way he smiles, I know it's a girl that he really has it bad for. Chuckling, I turn to the tallest boy. Holding out my hand to him as well, his rough hand contrasting with mine. For some odd reason, I feel myself holding on a bit tighter to him. Not that I meant to. A million thoughts run through my mind, but mainly confusion overpowers them all. Crashing my eyebrows together, I just shake it off. Still, I don't find the need to stress myself over it. But a voice inside my mind says I might need to.

I meet everyone, yet, mentally I'm not really there. I rack my brain trying to find the slightest clue as to why I did that. Nothing seems to come to mind. The conversation is mainly me laughing and smiling my way through it, as well as the crippling anxiety that makes sure I say everything I need to. My fingers automatically fall around my belt loops, messing with them mindlessly. Tucking my hair behind my ears, I laugh more.

The conversation shifts to their current situation. Basically, their flight was cancelled and the airline didn't even care to offer slightest compensation. That's New York for you. Without thinking twice, my mouth is already speaking for me. "I'd be happy to show you around if you want, my apartment is close by. I can also talk to the hotel staff about where you're staying. They're family friends, so they would be happy to help,"

Giving me a wide smile, her eyes squinting. Mrs. Weasley claps her hands together happily. "Well that sounds like a wonderful idea." The woman chirps, a smile pulling at my lips. She seems to be a very genuine person. The Weasley family are very lucky to have her. Turning my attention to the clock behind them, it reads 4:50 pm. Right before most of the flights come in. If I'm going to show them to their hotel, I need to do it now.

"We better get going though, or else all of the taxis will be gone." My feet lurch forward, walking my usual speed. Reaching for some of the bags Mr.Weasley had been carrying, I take most of them with a smile. He protests, but I shut it down fast. Carrying the bags, I gestured for the family to follow. I manage to slow down my strides so they could catch up. Even though I'm the shortest in the lot, I still walk faster.

The familiar sound of yelling, cars speeding off, and horns blaring fill the air. I bring them to the pavement, making sure they're a safe distance away from the curb. Stepping out into the curb, I grimace before putting my fingers against my lips. It's unsanitary, but effective to get people's attention. The whistle comes out fluidly, and it scares me a little. I then notice a familiar car speeding into view. Waving coyly, he shakes his head.

"Twice in one day Astrid. Can't say I'm really surprised," Ralph chuckles, opening up the back door for me. I shift my gaze back to the group, and they're all watching me amusingly. My eyes meet George's only for a split second, but then I jerk my head back to Ralph. He nods, signaling he'd take them too. I beckon them over, and open up the car's side doors.

"Don't worry, Ralph will take good care of us, right?" I smirk at him playfully. He rolls his eyes, smiling sarcastically. The man totally hates me, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Mr.Weasley and I load the back, while everyone else crams in. I cautiously slip into the passenger side of the car, turning around to the back to see that everyone is situated. The familiar music that I hate with an ever so burning passion playing. Cocking my head to the side, I look to Ralph. He looks at me, knowing exactly what I'm about to say. "Really Ralph? You're still listening to Kenny G again? What happened to that mixtape I made you the other day?" I joke, half serious if I'm being honest. Flickering his gaze from me to the road, he narrows his eyes.

"Kenny G is better than whatever crap you put on there. I mean, who listens to Tom Petty anymore? That guy is old news," Ralph remarks.

"Well whatever this is, it's making my ears bleed." I turn down the radio, plugging the aux cord into my phone. Shuffling through my playlist, picking whatever fits my mood. Ralph starts the engine, and the car gradually gets faster. Waiting out until we get on the highway, I do what I usually do. Rolling down the window, letting my head rest against the cool metal. I hum along to the music. The wind blows heavily, but it doesn't bother me. Nothing really seems to matter to me right now. Then again, nothing ever truly does.

Flying through each and every road, I just breathe the rushing air. Everything seemed so still, so perfect as of now. Part of me could only think of when it was going to end. It's a problem, I'm well aware, but I couldn't help it even if I tried. The airport wasn't far from the hotel, but the drive still felt like it took forever. Miss Angie had been kind enough to let me stay, for down right nothing if you think about it. For her, I couldn't be more grateful. Mom had worked there for a decade and a half, so I knew everyone there. They're basically family.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the front of the hotel. Only then did I notice the awkwardness of the car. I'd been too busy wrapped up in my own head for all of this. The car came to a stop. I hand Ralph a crisp twenty and he grimaces. The ride would usually cost around eighty, but it was me. Though he'd never say it, he'd always enjoy driving me around. Clasping my fingers around the handle, I opened the door swiftly and head to the back of the car. My hands were already grabbing each and every bag before Enzo came with a baggage trolley.

"Hey Black, back already?" He mused, leaning against the side of the taxi. Ralph smirks at me in the side mirror, before moving up a bit. Enzo falls flat on his ass. Trying to stifle a laugh, I cover my hands over my mouth. I bursted into laughter without a second thought, him groaning before pushing off the ground.

"Did you break your face pretty boy?" I laughed harder, only alerted by the trolley rolling a bit. "I gotta go, see you Enz."

"You'll pay for this," Enzo threatens. I smile, and lead the Weasleys into the hotel.

Only now did I notice how fancy it was. Their eyes shine brightly at the statues in the foyer. Ginny stood beside Ron, him still smiling at his damn phone. "Dear, I think this may be a little too much out of our price range," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly, her eyes flickering round her kids with sadness. I could tell she wanted them to stay here, but they didn't have the money. That only seemed to motivate me more.

"Don't worry, Marlene will get you all sorted out." My voice was even, almost convincing. Though I didn't know who I even was trying to convince, her or myself. I walk up to the front desk, smiling at the lady behind the table.

"Hi Marlene, you look lovely today! Is that a new blouse I see?" I say

"What do you need Astrid?" Smiling charmingly, I gesture to the lot behind me. She automatically takes the memo. "Look, I don't know if I can-" she trails. My eyes narrow into hers, her knowing what exact favor I'm asking her to return. "Fine, but how long?"

A winning smile spreads across my lips, winking to her. "However long it takes." Laughing, she hands me the presidential key. My eyes grow wide. "How come I've never been able to stay in here?"

"Because all of our rooms are booked and no one can afford that obviously. Also, you owe me two more favors for this." Marlene says pointedly. Nodding, I head back to the family.

"Alright, let's go, here are your room keys." I hand them to Ginny's father and mother. They actually keep up this time while we cut through each and every shortcut possible. The two parents look to each other, both wanting to know the same thing. How I got them the most expensive room, for not a single penny.

"Astrid, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get us this room?"

"Family friends ma'am," I wink.

"Oh Molly is fine dear," she smiles. Julian, Justice, and Matt wave to me. Nina and Katherine doing the same. The lot of them are getting ready for a private event tonight. I would help, but I don't want to. "Hey." I wave.

"You really get around don't you?" George looks at me. His eyes make me lost in the reality that we are in. Tossing my head to the side, I breathe in dramatically.

"I guess you could say that." I smirk

With that I stop, opening the fancy double doors. Pushing them wide open, a beautiful view swims through my vision. Floor to ceiling windows, the silk curtains dazing along the sunset. Large suede couches, placed lavishly in the middle of the living space are circled around a table. The left side of the room holds a bar, while the right side holds a small corridor lined with rooms as well as restrooms. A double staircase at each side, leading up to a place of overview.

"Bloody hell." Ron breathes, flopping onto the couch. I follow in suit. The cushions are as soft as clouds, soothing the very annoying back pain I seem to have at eighteen. Seriously, I'm not even sixty, it doesn't add up. Ginny does the same, while George continues to look around.

"Nice job Ash," Ginny hums contently, relaxing fully against the couch. Ron is already passed out on a chair, snoring up a storm. Ginny and I fight to hold back laughs. George finally decides to join the club, yet just on the couch farthest away from us. Not paying it any mind, I groan. Pushing myself off the soft furniture, I stretch momentarily. My back still feels like I'm an eighty year old.

"Astrid, you've really outdone yourself, we can't thank you enough," Molly says.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," I explain. "I'll let you guys settle in. My room is just down the hall if you need anything else." I walk out of the room, leaving the family to get situated. Walking past a couple rooms to get to mine, I shuffle for the keycard in the back of my phone case. I manage to get it, but my phone falls out of my grasp and plummets to the floor. I curse under my breath and pick it up to assess the damage. The corner of the screen has cracked, but it's still useful. It would be too much money anyways to get it fixed.

Once I finally get into my room, I set down my bag on my dresser and flop down onto my bed, not even bothering to kick off my shoes. My room is a mess as usual, but I'm too lazy to get up and clean. I check the small minifridge to see if I have any leftovers to snack on, but I realize I'm out of pretty much everything. Usually, I can steal whatever is left in the kitchen, but Miss Angie says that since I have a 'real person job,' I have to pay for my own food now. The last thing I feel like doing is going out again, but I need to start pulling myself together. I slump out of my state that I'm in and head back out the door, only to open it on George, who's just about to knock.

"Oh, ehm, sorry," he says.

"It's okay," I say smiling. I feel my cheeks go red with embarrassment.

"I was just coming to see what you were doing," George explains.

"Oh, not much. I was just about to go to the store if you wanted to come," I offer. My brain mentally kicks myself for asking such a question.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just have to tell my mum where I'm going." We walk out the door together, stopping by his room before catching the elevator down to the first floor.

"Oh yes, that's fine hon," Molly says. She gives her son a look almost as if she's waited for him to have an opportunity like this. After a split second, he closes the door and looks at me.

"We should get going then," George regards.

"Oh, right, yes," I stutter. We walk over to the elevators where he presses the button. A ding signifies that the elevator has reached our floor. Once we get inside, the awkward silence resumes.

"So, you, live in the hotel?" he asks, desperately trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I do," I say. I'm hoping that he doesn't ask for details as to why.

"That's kind of cool. I'm stuck still living with my family."

"Your family seems nice though,"

"Yeah, but we don't get out much." George says, chuckling a bit.

"I can see that," I mutter underneath my breath.

"Hey,"

"What? If Ginny didn't know me, then you guys would probably still be stuck in that airport right now," I say.

"True," George says. The elevator doors open to reveal the lobby. I wave at Marlene as we step out of the doors and into the dark air.


	4. intertwine

Intertwine: Two things bonding together.

George's POV

Astrid wraps her elbow around mine, pulling us closer together. It surprises me, and she feels me tense.

"Don't worry, I'm only doing it to keep you safe. New Yorkers are crazy," she explains. I notice how fast she walks, making my long legs keep up with her. I try not to say much while she does all the talking.

"Hey beautiful, who's the new guy?" a dirty looking man calls. I almost feel protective over her, but she seems to be doing just fine on her own.

"Oh fuck off," she says. She pulls my arm a little tighter, grabbing on to me firmly. The man starts to follow us slowly, watching every move Astrid makes. Her face shifts.

"Just don't pay any attention to him, and he'll leave us alone," she whispers.

"Does this happen often?"

"Only a couple times a week, but today he's even more fucked up than normal." I go to turn my head to see if he's still following us, but Astrid elbows me hard in the side.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"If he sees your face, you won't hear the end of it," she warns.

"Do you know who this guy even is?" I say as we stop at a crosswalk.

"That's my mom's ex-fiancé." The light signals for us to walk, and we merge with the crowd of people. She abruptly unravels her arm from my own, and I struggle to not lose her. We finally make it to the store, and she guides me into the front entrance. Astrid wrestles with the abundance of carts, and finally gets a small one. She's silent as we walk the aisles, only having the sound of a loose wheel to fill the quiet. I graze over the shelves, looking at food and snacks I have never seen before in my life. For some reason, I find myself stopped at a display of chocolate bars.

"What's a Snickers?" I ask. Astrid turns around.

"What did you say?"

"What's a Snickers," I repeat.

"No, I know you said that, but you have to be fucking with me," she says.

"I'm not," I say truly confused. She looks at me in disbelief. I scan the shelf for any recognizable sweets, but all of my favorites aren't there. Astrid grabs a handful of the chocolates and throws them in her cart. She keeps asking about different types of sweets and if I've had them before, which my reply to all of them is no.

"You're a lost cause," Astrid laughs. She gives up and places a party assortment in the cart. We seem to lose track of all the necessary things we came here for. She prances around the aisles, grabbing every sort of thing there is to offer. She points at things and asks me to grab them, making our trolley overflow with food. Astrid doesn't seem to care about the cost of anything, she just mindlessly throws things in. She dances to the music playing over the speakers, moving her hips and swaying slightly. As soon as she catches me looking at her, she stops, almost like the moment didn't happen. I don't want to make her nervous.

"Is that everything?" I ask, looking down at our assortment of food.

"Yep, this should work," Astrid says. We head to the register, where she pulls out a wad of cash and sets it on the table. The cashier accepts, and we are on our way.

Once we get back to Astrid's room, she sets the cold things in her mini refrigerator, and then walks over to the balcony. I follow her, seeing that she's climbed up a fire escape and onto the roof.

"Come on!" she yells. Carefully, I grab a hold of one of the frail iron rods, and hoist myself up to the top. Once I'm on my feet again, I immediately feel the wind whipping through my hair. Heights have never made me nauseous, but the view is making me aware of everything around me. I breathe deeply, trying to take it all in. Turning around, I see that Astrid has set up an arrangement of two wooden beach chairs and a small table. She's also set up some lights that are displayed on a terrace.

"I like the set up," I say, looking around.

"Why thank you, I've been perfecting it for years," she laughs, plummeting down into a chair. Astrid hands me a chocolate bar, and I rip it open. I let my teeth sink into the chocolate, letting the flavors get lost in my mouth. It's not like something I've ever had before.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself there," Astrid remarks. I look up to her.

"It's a lot better than I thought it would be, that's for sure," I say in between bites.

"Were your expectations that low?"

"Well, this doesn't live up to some of the sweets at home," I argue.

"Like what?"

"Well, we've got Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans-"

"Every flavored? No way," Astrid interrupts.

"Yup. I've even got a grass clipping flavored one before,"

"Grass clippings? I don't believe that."

"I'll have to get you some sometime. They're the best," I say.

"Yes you will. You better not be lying," she contradicts. She pulls a small box out of her bag, taking out what I know to be a cigarette.

"You smoke?" I ask, kind of alarmed.

"You don't?" She says, putting the roll in between her teeth.

"No, but it's usually old businessmen or something who do it."

"You want to try it?" Astrid says, handing me the lit cigarette.

"I'm alright, thanks," I say.

"Suit yourself." I look up at the stars, making mental notes of all the constellations and stars that I recognize. My brain starts to go to another place, but I bring it back.

"Actually, can I?" I ask cautiously.

"Sure, just be careful," Astrid says, handing me the cigarette. It smells of skunk, making me crinkle my nose. I put it in between my lips, and breathe in the smoke. My throat goes dry, making me cough vigorously. I take it out of my mouth, giving it back to Astrid while still trying to catch my breath.

"I told you to be careful," she laughs, taking a long draw. She puffs the smoke out of her mouth, blowing softly.

"My head feels all fuzzy," I say. My vision blurs.

"Yeah, that can happen. I almost passed out the first time I did it. You'll be fine though," she says. I lay back in my chair, letting my eyes gaze upwards again. A long pause of silence is left between us. Only the occasional car horn is left as a source of sound.

"What are you thinking about?" Astrid asks, her head turning to face me.

"The stars," I say.

"What about them?"

"I dunno."

"What's your favorite one?" she asks.

"Easy, Polaris," I respond.

"Are you serious?"

"What?" I say.

"Out of all the stars in the world, you pick Polaris. That's the most basic shit I've ever heard," Astrid laughs.

"Okay fine, then what's your favorite?" I contradict.

"Antares."

"Why Antares?"

"It's like a dominant star. It's 10,000 times brighter than the sun, plus it's almost a Supernova," she says.

"You know a lot about astronomy," I say.

"Yeah, I guess. My dad was really into it and that's how he picked my name. My mom never told me the name of my dad, but she did say that he was named after a star. So I've been trying to find anyone with the name 'Orion Black' but nothing seems to come up," Astrid explains.

"Have you tried any other star or constellation names?"

"I've tried everything. Perseus Black, Leo Black, Sirius Black, but nothing." A light goes off in my brain.

"Sirius, you said?"

"Yeah, but who would want to name their kid that?" Astrid says bluntly. My mind is racing, but I try to keep my thoughts to myself. Did Sirius have a daughter? But with who? And why is she a Muggle?

"George, you good?" she asks me. "You look like you're about to pass out or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just jet-lagged," I lie.

"Where were you guys even going? Like I mean until your flight got canceled," Astrid says.

"Oh, we were visiting my brother in Romania, and just had a connecting flight to get back home. My other brothers met us there." I explain.

"How many brothers do you have?" she jokes.

"Four," I say, trying to make my voice sound the same. She notices me shift.

"That's a lot," she says.

"It used to be five, but not anymore I guess." A lump grows in my throat. I haven't been able to talk about this with anyone, let alone bring it up with a stranger.

"What do you mean, used to?"

"My twin, Fred, died about six months ago," I say quietly, choking back on his name. It's the first time I've said it since it happened.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry," Astrid says, looking at me. She swings her knees over to face sideways on the chair, making eye contact with me.

"Sorry, I just haven't been able to talk about it that much. It took a big toll on my family, and I guess not all of us have recovered yet," I explain. She smiles at me sweetly. It feels good to have someone on my side again.

"I still can't believe you've never had a Snickers until tonight," Astrid says, switching up the subject. She can sense that I don't want to be vulnerable around her, which I feel grateful for. "Were you living under a rock or something?"

"No, I just have better taste than you do," I say, my cheeks burning.

"Liar," she says, staring at me. "I want to take you somewhere tomorrow, and you can't say no. Okay?"

"Okay, sounds fun," I smile.

"I'm going to bed, but I'll be by your room at 8," Astrid says, climbing back down the fire escape. "Hey, share the rest of those with your family. You can take the elevator down."

"See you tomorrow, Astrid."

"Bye George," she says.


End file.
